


Being and Time

by scullybuck



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Comfort, Episode: s07e10 Sein Und Zeit, F/M, SUZ, Sein und Zeit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullybuck/pseuds/scullybuck
Summary: Just a little HC ficlet about the night Mulder and Scully discover the graves in Sein Und Zeit.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Being and Time

As he had for some time now whenever they could get adjoining rooms, Mulder had left his door of the two connecting their rooms open. “In case you ever need anything, Scully,” he had said somewhat coyly the first time he had done it but he did look into her eyes and tell her with his own that he was also serious. She had smiled back, responding to his silliness and also holding his eyes long enough to tell him she understood his full meaning and appreciated it in some way. He liked having one less barrier between them. Knowing she was just on the other side of the door comforted him. 

He had doubted she would ever use the opportunity to come to him at night, and she never did until that one night in California. He couldn’t sleep and wished that she was with him. Just then, as if she were answering his prayers, he heard the door between their rooms creak as he saw her frame move into the room, her small silhouette moving towards his bed gracefully. He watched her and could tell she was trying to be quiet, unable to see that he was awake in the darkness. His heart skipped a beat, so thankful to have her near, but also concerned about what had caused her to walk through that door for the first time. “Scully?” he whispered to her as she quietly sat down on the edge of the bed by him. “You okay?”

“I uh…I can’t sleep,” she sighed.

“I can’t, either. Come ‘ere, Scully.” He lifted the covers so she could slide under and covered her, resting his hand on her upper arm. She turned to face him. For several moments, she was quiet. But after a while, she shook her head and said, “All those little graves, Mulder.” Her voice cracked. “I can’t get that image out of my head,” she whispered through her quiet tears.

“It’s not something either of us is likely to ever forget.”

“Twenty-seven…Twenty-seven little girls, twenty-seven families torn apart.”

“But because of you, those families will get to finally lay their little girls to rest.” He squeezed her arm reassuringly. She looked up at him in the darkness. “You did good work, Scully. All those moms and dads, grandparents, sisters….” He paused and quietly added, “and brothers… It’s not the news anyone would want, but at least now they’ll know, at least now they’ll have closure, and Ed Truelove will never hurt another child again…because of you.”

She couldn’t allow herself the usual sense of pride she had when she caught a detail. This time, the investigator in her was overwhelmed by the sadness of it all. But she was satisfied, glad that it was over for all those people, no matter who had made the connections. Justice would be served and that monster would be locked away where he belonged. Mulder sighed, deep in thought, his restless fingers working and rubbing her arm a bit more intently than he realized. “It’s been a hard week, Scully,” he almost whimpered, some part of him needing to state this obvious fact aloud to her, his voice small and somewhat pitiful, almost imploring her to make it better. 

“I know,” she whispered sympathetically, her heart breaking for her friend. She scooted a bit closer to him, touching his cheek with her palm and then letting it slide down to his chest over his collarbone, somewhat resting in the crook of his neck. 

“I’m glad you came in here.” He covered her hand on him and gave it a little squeeze. Almost as a reflex, an unconscious mutual need, they both drew together a bit more until his arm was around her shoulders, her head on his shoulder and her smooth forehead pressed against his rough cheek, her arm still across him. Neither of them moved again until dawn’s unforgiving light harshly invaded the small room, drawing them unwillingly back into the reality of life.


End file.
